


Taken

by Morpheus626



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: New Sledgefu fic! Shoutout to @the-heebiejeebies on Tumblr for their wonderful Sledgefu art, but specifically this post: https://the-heebiejeebies.tumblr.com/post/185210101902/the-heebiejeebies-im-gonna-get-that-boy which inspired this fic! Go check them out and give them a follow!!Not sure if my friend's blog is still accessible (they've since more or less left Tumblr) but I'm leaving my original Tumblr post synopsis with links here, just in case they might still be viewable.
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Kudos: 3





	Taken

There were, unfortunately, a lot of places they couldn’t be open about themselves. About their rings, their lives together. 

But Eugene could not get over the times when they could. 

He noticed it first at a sort-of reunion with Burgin-really just a coincidence that he had been visiting family that happened to live in the city, and ended up attending a local all-military function that Snafu had insisted they try going to so that Eugene might work through his reluctance to be around anything like it. 

“After all, you’re only going to be able to avoid it for so long. I know you know that, but I don’t like seein’ you hurtin’,” Snafu said as they walked into the city building that had been reserved for the event. “No pressure to this-just show up, shoot the shit with a bunch of other assholes, eat some food and go home. You can do that.” 

“Yeah,” Eugene replied, half-meaning it. He was still nervous around it all, and it had wrecked his stomach before they’d made it out the door, but he had made it. Any progress was important progress. 

“Holy shit, look who I found!” Burgin’s voice was like a shock wave in the otherwise quiet room, but it was a comforting one all the same. 

“Who let you in here?” Snafu shouted back as they met in the middle of the hall. 

“So this is where you two ended up! My god, how are you both?” Burgin grinned as he motioned for them to follow him to an empty table in the back of the hall, away from the set up buffet and the rest of the crowd. 

“We’re good. We’ve settled down,” Eugene replied. “Much as anyone can after…” 

Burgin nodded. “Settled, huh?”

Snafu’s eyes caught Eugene’s as they both watched Burgin eye their rings. 

“Yeah, I figured. There was a bet going for a while there. Lost money on it, too, since neither of you made a move while we were out there,” Burgin smiled. “Good to see you’re happy now.” 

“You…you mean you’re…” Eugene stammered, ready to bolt if needed. 

“Look. What you do in your house is your thing. I’m just glad the two of you are happy, living-” Burgin sighed. “Better to live how you want. Happy and free, with someone you love.” 

Snafu smiled, in a shy way that Eugene rarely saw. “Man, you had us scared for a minute there. Not everyone-I mean, we know-ah, hell you know what I’m gettin’ at, right?” 

Burgin nodded. “I do. You’re safe with me. There’s a few others here-not a lot, and they’re careful too from what I can tell. But I seem to be a magnet for finding them. If you want me to introduce you, I can. Let you know who’s safe to talk freely with and who isn’t.” 

“But you aren’t-” Snafu started. 

“I’m not,” Burgin agreed. “But I must have a trustworthy air about me, as I should. And I can tell, sometimes. Hell, had you two figured out way back on the field, along with some of the other guys.” 

“Is that so? And how long exactly did you know we were gonna end up together?” Snafu teased. 

“Y’know when this asshole first got to Pavuvu?” Burgin said, gesturing to Eugene, who couldn’t help but blush at the memory. That day felt worlds away from where they were now. 

“I knew right about then. Listenin’ to you go ‘taken’, ‘taken’, ‘taken’, fuckin’ with him like that. Now you went ahead and did it again,” Burgin laughed. 

Eugene smiled, and looked at the ring on his finger. “Taken.” 

“Exactly,” Burgin nodded. “I presume he didn’t throw a sandal at you to claim you?” 

“No,” Eugene said, grabbing Snafu’s hand and holding it gently. No one was looking over to them, too busy with themselves. They were safe enough. “You’d have died to see it. There’s a real romantic in this one.” 

Snafu blushed and shrugged. “What can I say? It does somethin’ to you, finding the right person.” 

“I get it,” Burgin said. “Got Florence waiting for me back home. I’d do anything to keep her happy.” 

“Florence made it?” Snafu said. 

Burgin nodded. “She made it. I was worried for nothing. Now I don’t know what I’d do without her.” 

They talked along that vein for the rest of the night-sharing what they’d gotten up to after coming back home, eventually comparing the strangeness of home to their time spent on the battlefield. Eugene waited to feel sick, to want to run as they talked about it, but the discomfort wasn’t as bad as usual. Present, but not enough to make him bolt from the table and hide. 

They left after far more hours than Eugene had expected they’d spend there, with an agreement to have Burgin over for dinner later that week before he left Maryland. 

“Taken, taken, taken,” Snafu hummed as they walked home. It didn’t feel quite safe enough to hold hands, but every now and again they’d brush their fingers together and hold on, just for a moment before letting go. 

“You like that, huh? That you took me,” Eugene smiled. 

Snafu smiled back. “Yeah. But not just that-that you took me. We’re taken, but we’re each other’s. I like that a lot. Feels all warm and safe and soft…I don’t know I’m blabbering.” 

“You do know,” Eugene replied as they neared the apartment. He grabbed Snafu’s hand fully, not just feeling brave enough for it, but like he had to. Like he’d waste away without Snafu’s skin, his warmth, on him right then. “Don’t try and deny just cause it makes you get all mushy and cute.” 

In the apartment, with the door safely closed and locked, they let themselves finally fall against each other, touching and kissing like they’d been away from each other for years, stopping only to retrieve the Vaseline from their bedside table. 

“Taken,” Snafu whispered in his ear as they fell to the couch, clothes littered across the living room floor. 

Eugene didn’t have enough breath to whisper it back at that moment, light-headed under Snafu’s touch, but he did later as their hands found one another, hard and wanting and begging for touch. 

“Taken,” he murmured against Snafu’s neck, just loud enough that he knew Snafu could hear him. 

Snafu nodded, but seemed focused completely on Eugene’s touch. 

“Tell me,” Eugene demanded softly, running his tongue up Snafu’s neck before gently biting at it and making Snafu gasp. “Who do you belong to?” 

Snafu smiled. “Where has this been hiding?” 

Eugene moved to suck at the skin of Snafu’s shoulder as he kissed every bit of him that he could reach. “Stop being smart and answer the question.” 

“Ooh I like this,” Snafu sighed dreamily. 

Eugene slowed the motion of his hand, and waited for Snafu to react. 

“That’s just unfair,” Snafu whimpered. 

“Answer, and maybe I’ll move again,” Eugene smiled. 

“Like an angel born in hell,” Snafu laughed. “Lookin’ so pretty, but so damn cruel.” 

“I’m waiting,” Eugene hummed as he moved to the floor to kneel in between Snafu’s legs, letting his breath hit the sensitive skin of Snafu’s cock. 

“You,” Snafu replied shakily. 

“What’s that?” Eugene asked playfully, licking a stripe up Snafu’s cock.

“You. I belong to you,” Snafu whimpered as one of his hands moved to Eugene’s head, playing with his hair even though Eugene knew he really wanted to push his mouth down. 

“That’s better,” Eugene said, moving to exactly where he knew Snafu wanted him. 

It was the best symphony, listening to Snafu whine and moan as he worked on him. And it was only for him. 

A hand reached to his arm to let him know he couldn’t take anymore, but he didn’t move. They alternated, between swallowing and not, but he knew Snafu loved it when he did. 

“Jesus,” Snafu breathed when he was back to earth. “You are…I’m a blessed man, you know that?”

“Yeah,” Eugene smiled as he moved back onto the couch. “So am I. Your turn now.” 

Snafu pushed him onto his back and crawled between his legs eagerly. “Yes sir.” 

“Taken,” Eugene murmured as Snafu’s mouth took him in.

Snafu moved to whisper one last comment. “Mine.”


End file.
